


Maps

by hennethgalad



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hennethgalad/pseuds/hennethgalad
Summary: Bungo and Belladonna meet a Ranger at The Prancing Pony





	

 

                                                  Maps  

 

   Word spread from The Prancing Pony that the week of the 18th of Forelithe 1279, by Shire reckoning, was a week to arrange plans to avoid the inn, for a grand wedding was to take place between a representative of one of the shire's most prominent families, and the daughter of the richest merchant in Bree and the whole of the four villages. Isembold Took and Lily Sandheaver's wedding was discussed as far away as the Blue mountains and the Iron hills. The Prancing Pony was the best inn for hundreds of miles in three directions, and many travel plans were adjusted to avoid an absolute melee of hobbits.

  
   Two of the hobbits were even then hiding in the stable loft, giggling and poking each other with straws, when noisy footsteps sounded outside and the wide stable doors were thrown apart. Danwell Butterbur, the landlord, led in a tall Man and an absolutely enormous horse, which steamed and twitched and held one leg off the ground. It heaved a shuddering sigh as it was led out of the rain, and hung down its long neck til its mane nearly swept the floor.

  
   "I'm so sorry, Danwell" said the Man, unpinning a star-shaped brooch from the neck of his dark-gey cloak and hanging it on a hook. "I know you said to keep away this week, but poor Barad is in an awful state, and in this rain I just couldn't leave him outside..."

  
   Danwell looked around anxiously, wringing his hands. "Oh Mr Fornost, its not that I'm not delighted to see you sir, really its not, but there are two hobbits to every chair inside, and as for beds, there are eight of them in my own bed even now, just bairns, but still sir, there is just no room at all for you sir no room at all !" 

  
   The Man looked around at the large warm stable, the clean straw, the long row of dozing ponies "Oh Danwell" he laughed, "this stable is luxurious compared to where I spent even last night, if you just send out some supper, I'll be fine here.

   In any case, I've got to look after Barad, he needs a good rub-down and a poultice on his leg. So bring me a basin of hot water and some comfrey if you've got any in, and I'll be fine, really I will." 

  
   When the landlord finally bustled away, the Man seemed to breathe for the first time, but even then he looked around carefully and paused with his head on one side as if listening.

   Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Took kept so still she thought she would explode from holding her breath, when the vast horse gave another shuddering sigh. Immediately the Man was at its side, stroking the long nose and murmuring foreign words to it.

   He gently dried it with straw and then a blanket, and covered it with another, while Tim the waiter hastened in with brush and cloth to clean the rough stable bench which he then laid for supper. Danwell himself carried out the tray laden with soup, pie, and a steaming pile of mashed potatoes. Behind him Tim returned with the basin of water and bunch of herbs.

  
   Bungo looked at Bella and mouthed the words 'what shall we do ?' She put a finger up to her lips and shook her head. Bungo shook his own head slowly. Perhaps his mother was right, Belladonna was a bit too...adventurous... But for Bungo, she was the only hobbit worth contemplating. 

  
   Finally, the hungry Man finished his huge supper and pushed the tray to the end of the bench. From the pack at his feet he carefully removed a stiff roll of leather, long enough for a hobbit sword. Instead, the roll contained parchments, one of which the man carefullly withdrew, and spread on the bench.

  
   Bungo leaped to his feet. The Man, in one astonishingly fast, beautifully fluid motion, was pointing a long sharp sword in his face.

   Belladonna jumped up and ran forward with her arms outstretched "Don't hurt him sir ! He doesn't mean any harm ! Its just when he saw your map sir, he loves maps, my Bungo does, always been keen on them, and so..." She stopped.

   The Man was grinning and had sheathed his sword. He smiled up at Bungo, " Well, come down and look, we can compare notes, I've got several maps."

 

 

 


End file.
